Furihata Week
by Pep-chan
Summary: Pour fêter son anniversaire et sa présence de plus en plus importante dans le fandom, voici ma contribution à la Furi Week, organisée sur Tumblr ! Day 1: After school activites/Day 2: Pet misadventures/Day 3: Shopping/Day 4: Captaincy/Day 5: Fantasy/Day 6: Different sport/Day 7: Furihata's birthday !
1. Chapter 1

**FURI WEEK – chapitre 1**

Bonjour à tous, bonjour à toutes, ici Pep-chan avec ma contribution à la _Furihata Week_ ! –c'est tellement stressant, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça !-

Bon, et bien voilà la surprise que je vous réservais, j'espère qu'elle vous plait, ah, ah ! Ayant trouvé l'idée sur un Tumblr qui proposait cette semaine spéciale pour notre cher petit Kouki, j'ai décidé d'y participer en vous postant tous les jours jusqu'à dimanche –anniversaire du monsieur- un OS assez court qui détaillera soit un côté de la personnalité de Furihata ou alors le jeune homme dans une certaine situation (en couple, avec ses amis, dans le futur, etc…). C'est justement la règle de cette semaine : utiliser un ou deux invités et, si plus, qu'ils ne volent pas la vedette au héros de cette semaine.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Monday - After school activities**

Alors que l'automne pointait gracieusement le bout de son nez, colorant le paysage rural de couleurs brunes et enflammant la ville d'une atmosphère douce de "pré fêtes de fin d'année" que Kouki affectionnait particulièrement. Les vacances ne seraient que dans un mois environ mais il profitait de la tranquillité particulière de ses années lycée pour sortir un peu après les cours, quand des pauses dans les entrainements de basket le permettaient. Dans ces cas là –où l'équipe revenait d'un harassant tournoi ou d'un match compliqué- ils avaient presque des vacances en plus, étant interdit d'entrainement, pour pouvoir se reposer. Et, depuis qu'il jouait un peu plus dans les matchs officiels, le brun devait avouer que ces "pauses" étaient plus qu'agréables.

C'est ainsi, en cette agréable journée d'Octobre, que Kouki flânait seul en ville, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait faire avant de rentrer définitivement chez lui pour la journée. Il adorait sortir avec ses amis : karaoké, café, fast-food, salle d'arcade, et autres, tout y passait ! Mais aujourd'hui, Kawahara et Fukuda n'étaient pas à ses côtés –l'un avec sa copine et l'autre aux jeux-vidéos- alors il pouvait prendre son temps pour réfléchir à sa destination et s'enfonçait un peu dans les rues peu passantes. Alors qu'il se retenait de siffler en pleine rue un air qu'il avait entendu à la radio dernièrement, il fut interpellé par une devanture. Levant les yeux, il découvrit une petite boutique de disques aux airs très chaleureux. Haussant les épaules, il rentra et découvrit des allées de caissons remplis de boites de CD. Se penchant sur le côté, il vit même une arrière-boutique où il devinait des allées d'étagères d'où dégorgeait nombre de vinyles. Bien qu'il appréciait plus de lire des mangas, il ne refusait jamais d'écouter un bon CD de pop –comme le prouvait la chanson qu'il se retenait de chanter depuis tout à l'heure.

« Bonjour. » Salua-t-il à l'encontre du vendeur –un rouquin- qui lui rendit.

S'avançant complètement et aléatoirement dans les allées en face de lui, il regardait avec intention les différents genres proposés. Bientôt plongé dans ses pensées, il ne se retint plus pour siffler discrètement cet air encré dans son crâne –cela n'eut pas l'air de déranger le vendeur qui s'endormait presque sur son magazine. Chipant quelques boites ci et là, il ne remarqua pas une silhouette qui faisait la même chose sur la rangée en face de lui, et il siffla un peu plus fort.

« Eh ! Mais je connais cette chanson ! »

…

Mince. On l'avait entendu…

S'arrêtant soudainement, il écarquilla les yeux en redressant la tête, croisant deux billes argentées folles de joie. Sursautant presque, il eu un mouvement de recul en reconnaissant parfaitement la personne en face de lui. L'autre par contre, n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir reconnu pourtant et continua :

« Continue t'inquiète, j'adore cette chanson ! »

Et, contre toute attente, il se mit à la chanter gaiement alors que Kouki sifflait de nouveau et commençait à trouver la situation de plus en plus amusante. Malgré qu'il soit affreusement gêné, l'engouement de l'autre était contagieux et il se prit au jeu. Pourtant, le spectacle ne dura pas longtemps car le vendeur sembla se réveiller et leur envoya un regard noir car ils criaient presque –au lieu de chanter juste (car Kouki avait finalement poussé la chansonnette à son tour). Rougissant, le brun se retint de rire en voyant le jeune homme en face de lui ricaner allègrement. Celui-ci chuchota au brun :

« Ce mec devrait se décoincer un peu ! »

Il rit de nouveau puis regarda l'heure sur son portable et rit tout de suite beaucoup moins en crissant des dents.

« Mince, mince, mince ! Je vais être en retard !

Il réajusta le bonnet posé sur ses mèches rebelles noires puis, avec un clin d'œil, il termina :

-Si j'pars pas maintenant, je connais un autre coincé qui va me tuer ! Je te salue l'ami, tchao ! »

Etonné, le brun suivit du regard l'autre lycéen qui sortit au pas de course de la boutique, réveillant brusquement de nouveau le roux qui grommela. Kouki sortit à peine deux secondes après, sortant par la même occasion son téléphone qu'il colla à son oreille après avoir choisi un numéro dans son répertoire :

« _Furihata-kun ? Que se passe-t-il ?_

-Ah, Kuroko, je te dérange rapidement ! Quand est-ce que l'on rencontre de nouveau Shûtoku ?

- _La semaine prochaine, il me semble… Pourquoi ?_

-Pour rien, pour rien, je t'expliquerai… » Finit avec un sourire très amusé sur le visage.

* * *

Pour celui-ci, je n'ai pas inséré le basket dans ce thème puisque le sport est dans le cadre d'un club, au lycée, donc je voulais vraiment que ça se passe à l'extérieur. Du coup, on commence doucement avec juste une amitié naissante, j'espère que l'invité n'aura pas pris le dessus sur Kouki.

Dans tous les cas, je vous embrasse, bien affectueusement, votre Pep-chan !


	2. Chapter 2

**FURI WEEK – chapitre 2**

Bonjour, ici Pep-chan ! Me voici pour le deuxième chapitre de cette semaine ! Merci pour ceux qui ont mis ce petit machin en favori, mais n'hésitez pas à poster une review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Tuesday - Pet misadventures**

La sonnette retentit dans la boutique déjà légèrement bruyante à cause des nombreuses bêtes qui habitaient dans cet endroit. L'employé à la caisse releva la tête et salua chaleureusement les nouveaux clients -un jeune couple- alors que son collègue arrangeait une des vitrines. Le couple sembla savoir où aller puisqu'ils se dirigèrent vers le fond du magasin là où se trouvaient les chiens et les chats. Le jeune brun reconnu une jeune femme qui était venu il y a quelques jours et qui l'avait submergé de questions. Elle semblait traîner de force son comparse, au vu de la tête qu'il affichait.

Il rit doucement et interpella ainsi son ami qui se tourna vers lui, l'air interrogatif :

« Pourquoi ris-tu, Furihata-kun ?

-Ah, ah, c'est juste que ce jeune homme n'a vraiment envie d'être là. » Lui chuchota-t-il avec un sourire très amusé.

Alors que son ami s'en retournait à sa tâche, le brun à la caisse se fit interpeller par une voix féminine. Il se tourna donc vers la source de la voix et découvrit le fameux couple.

«Oui, que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda-t-il poliment avec un agréable sourire.

-Et bien, je suis venue dernièrement et je voulais montrer à mon copain un petit chiot que je trouvais adorable, mais il n'est pas dans son enclos… » Expliqua la jeune femme, en ramenant une mèche de cheveux rose derrière son oreille.

Il acquiesça et partit vers l'enclos des chiots, suivi de prêt par les deux amoureux –c'était certain désormais qu'ils sortaient ensemble- et, arrivé à l'endroit indiqué –où les petits animaux s'avancèrent vers la barrière pour le saluer avec leurs aboiements ravis-, il se tourna vers les deux jeunes :

« C'était le petit husky aux yeux bleus si je me souviens bien ?

-Oui ! » Acquiesça-t-elle joyeusement.

Après avoir sourit intérieurement en voyant la grimace du grand, il passa par une porte privée où se trouvait la suite de l'enclos. En effet, les petits chiots avaient la possibilité de passer par un petit tunnel pour rejoindre l'arrière-boutique. Il repéra le chiot en question et lui proposa ses bras. Le petit husky jappa allègrement en acceptant de se faire porter. Le brun revint vers le duo en poussant la porte de son épaule et leur sourit en s'approchant d'eux avec le chiot. La jeune femme rougit de bonheur en s'extasiant devant l'animal et en le caressant doucement. Le brun regardait la scène avec joie puis, levant ses yeux vers l'autre client, il se figea.

Le copain de la jeune femme était grand et avait un physique plutôt effrayant selon les points de vue : des cheveux rouges et noirs et des yeux féroces, ça peut vous filer la trouille. Pourtant, à ce moment là, Kouki avait plutôt envie de rire en voyant son air effrayé. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'admirer plus que déjà la plantureuse jeune femme fit volte-face vers le grand gaillard :

« Le voilà, Taiga ! N'est-il-pas ADO-RA-BLE ?

-Pas du tout. Entonna la voix grave du susnommé qui eut un mouvement de recul quand le chiot aboya.

-Allez, Taiga, fais un effort, regarde le, il est à croquer !

-Non, c'est non, on en a déjà parlé. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est mignon qu'il vient à la maison. » Finit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse –se voulant certainement menaçant.

Alors que l'employé pensait que la discussion s'arrêterait là –en voyant la figure de la jeune femme baissée vers le sol-, il sursauta quand elle sauta au cou de son amoureux avec des yeux à faire craquer le plus fort d'entre nous :

« Allez, mon bichon, tu sais que je rêve d'un chien depuis toujours ! Riko-chan a dit qu'elle s'en occuperait si on part en vacances et il pourra t'accompagner sur le terrain quand il aura grandi !

Même si le brun perçut un affaiblissement, son petit-ami se ravisa bien vite et tourna la tête sur le côté :

-Non. »

Le brun savait que son client n'aurait pas dû dire ça car, après un cours silence, son amie s'écarta lentement de son torse. Puis, elle releva les yeux vers lui, en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine avantageuse :

« Bien, alors, si c'est comme ça : abstinence pendant un mois ! »

Bon, Furihata Kouki adorait les animaux, il était poli, serviable, et c'était pour cela qu'un travail dans une animalerie était certainement un excellent choix. Pourtant à ce moment là, il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi il avait choisi ce job. Les yeux écarquillés, des sueurs froides dans le dos (tout comme l'autre homme présent), il vit le nommé Taiga à peine hésiter pour finalement dire en grognant –après le choc passé- :

« Bon, d'accord, mais il ne m'approche pas.

-Oui ! Tu sais que je t'aime toi ! » S'écria la jeune femme en sautant de nouveau au cou de son amant.

C'est une demi-heure plus tard, après un passage à la caisse, que Kouki put saluer le couple –qui l'avait (enfin surtout la jeune femme) embarqué dans tout le magasin pour acheter divers objets pour le nouvel arrivant dans le foyer. Soit dit en passant, s'il avait essayé de lutter, Taiga n'avait pas fait long feu –se souvenant continuellement de la menace précédente.

Soupirant en s'asseyant sur le tabouret haut derrière lui, il fit remarquer à son ami qui avait suivit l'échange seulement à la caisse et qui rangeait un étalage non loin :

« Kuroko, je n'aurais jamais de copine, saches le.

-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda le susnommé en retour.

-Les femmes sont bien trop effrayantes ! »

* * *

Et oui, Kouki ! On l'est encore plus quand on est enceinte !

Sur ce, je vous embrasse bien affectueusement, votre Pep-chan !


	3. Chapter 3

**FURI WEEK – chapitre 3**

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, ici Pep-chan pour ce troisième chapitre de la Furi Week ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, moi en tout cas je prends un grand plaisir à écrire ces OS. Pour celui-ci, il est en lien avec Halloween, bien qu'en retard…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Wednesday – Shopping**

La température avait beau être assez fraîche, cela ne décourageait aucunement les couples, familles et amis de sortir un samedi après-midi pour faire quelques boutiques, aller au restaurant ou tant d'autres choses. C'est pourquoi, Kouki Furihata, était de sortie aujourd'hui. Il avait fait une bonne partie de ses devoirs le matin même et profitait de son samedi après-midi pour décompresser un peu. D'autant plus qu'il avait quelque chose de prévu le lendemain.

C'est donc devant un petit café que le brun s'était appuyé contre la devanture et attendait en regardant soit sur son portable soit les personnes qui passaient devant lui, les mains dans les poches de son jean gris ou de son blouson marron (ou encore en battant la mesure d'une musique dans sa tête). Il n'eut pas à attendre plus longtemps qu'une voix retentit à sa droite :

« Furihatacchi ! »

Se tournant, il découvrit avec un grand sourire un beau jeune homme blond qui lui faisait des grands signes de main. Si au début il avait été gêné de faire quelques sorties en toute amitié avec Kise Ryouta, il était aujourd'hui bien moins gêné d'être en compagnie du mannequin. Celui-ci avait commencé à lui parler juste après qu'ils se soient rencontrés sur le terrain lors que la Winter Cup.

« Bonjour, Kise-kun, comment vas-tu ?

-Super ! Je suis impatient de commencer ! Allons-y ! »

S'il n'était plus gêné de voir toutes les jeunes filles –et autres- se retourner sur leur passage, il n'était pas encore habitué à ce que le mannequin adorait faire : les boutiques de fringues. Ils arrivèrent devant une boutique bien particulière et le blond poussa allègrement son ami à l'intérieur en le questionnant sur sa semaine.

C'est une petite demi-heure plus tard que Ryouta, assis sur un petit fauteuil devant la cabine d'essayage, sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il décrocha instantanément en voyant qui l'appelait :

« Oui, oui ?

- _Ryouta. Où êtes-vous ? Je suis en ville, je vous rejoins._ »

Le blond rit doucement et donna l'adresse à Seijuro – car c'était bien lui-. Tout de suite après qu'il ait raccroché, Kouki sortit la tête de la cabine en demandant qui était à l'appareil. Kise éluda habilement la réponse :

« Un ami qui cherchait la boutique depuis longtemps. Enfin bref, montres-moi comment tu es… »

Le brun poussa le rideau et le mannequin rougit de plaisir en voyant son ami ainsi accoutré.

« Ca te va super bien, mais essaye le dernier, va !

-Tu es sûr ? Hésita Kouki.

-Certain ! »

C'est ainsi que le brun disparu de nouveau et que, à peine deux minutes après, le blond entendit la petite sonnette de la boutique retentir. Il se retourna et fit de grands signes à son ancien capitaine. Et avant que celui-ci ne parle, le joueur de Kaijo lui fit signe de se taire puis passa une tête discrète derrière le rideau de la cabine.

« Tu es prêt ? Oh, tu es adorable ! Allez, sors ! »

Riant dans sa barbe en voyant le rougissement du brun et en devinant le regard jaloux et surpris d'Akashi dans son dos –qui ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient ici et pourquoi Ryouta avait le droit de voir _son_ petit-ami en train de se changer-, il se décala et le rideau s'ouvrit une seconde après sur un brun rouge:

« Je ne sais pas du tout s'il me va bien mais je ne- »

Il y a toujours un moment dans la vie d'un être humain durant lequel il a envie d'être un grain de sable et de disparaître. C'était exactement ce que ressentait Kouki à ce moment là, devant le regard assassin et à la fois appréciateur de son amant –sans parler des applaudissements discrets de Kise.

Car, étant donné qu'Halloween était demain, le blond l'avait emmené dans une boutique de déguisements plutôt…chauds. Il était donc habillé dans un costume de lapin, avec seulement un top sans manche, short tout aussi court, des grosses bottes ressemblant à des pattes et des gants aux mains. Tout cela en fourrure blanche, sans oublier les longues oreilles et le pompon cousu à la chute de ses reins. Il savait que son heure était arrivée, mais c'est quand Seijurô vint vers lui, le poussa dans la cabine en fermant le rideau derrière lui qu'il sût qu'il n'était pas encore rentré chez lui.


	4. Chapter 4

**FURI WEEK – chapitre 4**

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, ici Pep-chan pour ce nouveau chapitre un peu tardif (dans la journée), j'en conviens, mais j'arrive comme même à le poster ! Pour ce jour-ci, il y avait deux thèmes proposés, je me suis inspirée un peu des deux pour vous offrir cela. Et cette fois-ci, promis, il n'y a qu'un seul invité !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Thursday - Captaincy**

Des sourires sur toutes les lèvres ou quelques larmes pour les plus sensibles, tous les ex-lycéens sortaient du lycée pour la dernière fois et se préparaient à commencer une nouvelle vie, dés la prochaine rentrée, leur diplôme à la main et des boutons en moins sur les vestes de certains garçons populaires. Les arbres étaient en fleurs, le temps était radieux, les vacances allaient débuter : tout annonçait une sublime journée.

Pourtant, assis sur un banc dans la cour, la veste à moitié dénuée de boutons, un grand brun regardait le sol, la mine triste. Penché en avant, les coudes sur les cuisses, il était assaillit de questions –alors qu'il aurait dû sourire en pensant à la vie universitaire qu'il allait mener dans un petit mois. Il lança un regard à sa gauche et vit de nouveau le papier qui l'avait assaillit de doutes. Il le prit dans ses mains et lut de nouveau l'intitulé.

 _Club de basket-ball de Seirin. Dernier capitaine : Furihata Kouki. Nouveau capitaine :_

Puis un blanc. Il y avait d'excellents membres cette année et, malgré leurs efforts et les progrès de Kagami et Kuroko, ils n'avaient pas pu garder, pour une troisième année de suite, leur titre à la Winter Cup et étaient arrivés second. Et, bien que tout le monde considère Kouki comme un excellent capitaine –qui savait à la fois encourager son équipe et calmer les ardeurs de quelques uns-, celui-ci pensait évidement que la défaite venait de lui. Alors, qui pourrait le remplacer l'an prochain ? Kuroko et Kagami partaient et –il savait que son départ importerait peu sur les résultats de l'équipe malgré qu'il ait acquis un bon niveau de jeu- il avait affreusement peur que le niveau de l'équipe s'en fasse ressentir. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas rester dans leurs pattes et voulait laisser leur chance aux nouveaux de troisième année… Tout ce qui le rassurait pour l'instant, c'est que la Génération des Miracles avait quitté le monde lycéen.

Soupirant à s'en fendre l'âme, il se redressa en ramenant ses cheveux bruns en arrière (qu'il avait laissé pousser) et laissa tomber sa tête, la nuque posée sur le rebord du banc et ferma les yeux. Pourtant, il ne resta dans ce silence torturé que peu de temps…

« Tu vas te faire mal dans cette position. »

Ouvrant soudainement les yeux, il se redressa vivement en découvrant la personne qui avait prononcé ces mots –malgré qu'il ait reconnu la voix- :

« Taiga ! »

Celui-ci s'assit aux côtés du brun et il n'eut même pas besoin de regarder la feuille que Kouki tenait dans les mains pour deviner la cause de ce soupir. Se calant les mains croisées derrière sa nuque, l'américain commença :

« Tu es stressé pour l'an prochain et tu ne sais pas qui choisir comme capitaine, hein ? »

Sursautant, le brun rougit et rit nerveusement en se frottant la nuque, essayant de nier à moitié ce qu'avait dit le plus grand. Il se fit couper rapidement par une paire de lèvres collée aux siennes, Taiga s'étant tourné vers lui et l'encadrant de ses bras (les mains posées sur le rebord de part et autre de ses épaules). L'ex-capitaine répondit avec ferveur au baiser puis frémit en voyant le regard de son ami plongé dans le sien. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter cette discussion, il commença :

« Je pense savoir qui j'aimerai désigner comme capitaine mais…je stresse, Taiga ! (il se prit le visage dans les mains) Je n'ai pas pu faire gagner l'équipe cette année, ça ne va pas encourager de nouveaux jeunes à arriver et encore moins ceux encore présents de continuer à se battre ! Tu aurais dû rester capitaine, on aurait-»

Fronçant les sourcils, l'américain le coupa de nouveau par un baiser plus violent cette fois et lui répondit en ces termes :

« Ecoutes, je n'étais pas fait pour être capitaine, ok ? On a perdu parce qu'ont étaient pas assez bons, c'est tout, tu es un excellent capitaine et un excellent joueur !

Il laissa le temps au brun de rougir et d'assimiler ses mots puis il reprit :

-On a marqué l'histoire deux années de suite, ça va faire que booster les jeunes et en faire arriver d'autres, évidement ! Tout le monde va vouloir réitérer ce qu'on a fait !

Souriant et acquiesçant, Kouki sembla un peu plus apaisé. Taiga finit :

-Et, entre nous, il y a plus les autres fous-furieux dans les autres équipes, tu crois pas que ça donne envie de venir ? »

Le brun rit doucement et son petit-ami lui embrassa la tempe en lui faisant promettre de ne plus avoir ce genre de pensées. Kouki accepta puis, sortant un stylo de son sac, compléta le blanc laissé dans la feuille. Ensuite, ils allèrent d'un commun accord la déposer dans la salle des professeurs.

Lorsqu'il donna le papier, Kouki sentit ses peurs s'envoler et la main de Taiga dans la sienne dés qu'ils quittèrent l'enceinte de l'établissement accentua encore plus cette émotion.

* * *

Que c'est chou !

A demain !


	5. Chapter 5

**FURI WEEK – chapitre 5**

Bonjour à tous, ici Pep-chan ! Voici le 5ème chapitre et le 6ème dans la foulée : je suis effectivement désolée mais je n'ai pas pu poster le chapitre le vendredi comme convenu donc je le poste là. Merci bien ! Pour celui-ci, j'ai utilisé les deux thèmes proposés : attention, c'est du **UA thérianthrope, Mpreg et avec un crack-pairing** !

Merci beaucoup à **PetiteOtaku21** pour sa review

* * *

 **Friday - Mismatched + Fantasy**

« Maman! Maman! »

Kouki Furihata leva les yeux du panais qu'il découpait et se pencha pour apercevoir deux petites choses courir vers lui et rentrer dans ses jambes, leurs petites menottes s'agrippant à son pantalon en toile. Il essuya ses mains et leur sourit tendrement en caressant leurs cheveux et leurs petites oreilles rondes en fourrure qui dépassaient respectivement de leurs cheveux blonds pour l'un et noirs pour l'autre :

« Kōtaro, Kazunari, que vous arrive-t-il?

Le plus âgé, de quelques minutes à peine, Kazunari, s'exclama vivement:

-Kō' et moi on veut plus être frères!  
-Ouais, c'est trop nul d'abord! » Rajouta le second en faisant pétiller ses yeux verts d'une colère enfantine.

Déconcerté par cette nouvelle, le brun ne sut pas trop quoi répondre tout de suite et regarda dubitativement ses fils. C'était tout deux de fiers léopards, comme leur père, adorables, mais qui faisaient parfois en voir de toutes les couleurs au pauvre once androgynus (1) qu'il était. Kouki leur sourit donc gentiment et patiemment:

« Pourquoi ça?  
-Bah tout le monde nous confond! On est trop pareils qu'ils disent! » Rétorqua le noiraud, le ton colérique bien différent de celui qu'il abordait quand il était de bonne humeur (ses deux enfants étaient très rieurs)

Le brun regarda son autre garçon qui affirma férocement la remarque de son frère. Soupirant intérieurement, le jeune androgynus était soulagé que ce ne soit pas à cause d'une dispute qu'ils décident de ne plus être frères et répondit avec douceur:

« Pourtant, regardez vous, vous êtes très différents physiquement, c'est juste des petites erreurs de leur part, ce n'est pas grave.  
-Mais-mais, tu nous habilles pareil et que-que ça fait tromper les gens! » Affirma le petit Kōtaro qui n'avait pas peur de prendre la parole à la place de son frère, ses deux enfants étant très proches.

Réfléchissant, il est vrai que créer deux styles pour ses deux petits léopards n'était pas dans ses projets et, étant donné qu'ils habitaient dans un clan en forêt, les rares fois où il pouvait rejoindre la ville, il prenait un seul type de tissu coloré pour égayer leurs linges. Sinon, il se contentait de fourrure ou de peaux d'animaux qui résultaient de la chasse, pour leurs vêtements principaux. Il se redressa donc pour aller fouiller dans une petite boîte de tissus, sous les yeux attentifs de ses fils. Il prit des chutes bleues et verts puis revint vers eux, s'assit et les fit s'asseoir sur deux petits tabourets en bois puis leur demanda l'une de leurs moufles. Kazunari demanda ce que leur maman leur préparait mais il leur répondit qu'il s'agissait d'une surprise et l'âme d'enfant des petits revint en flèche. Ils ôtèrent en quatrième vitesse leur moufle droite et la tendirent au jeune homme en les sommant de commencer par eux-mêmes. Riant doucement, le brun commença au hasard et cousit sur le rebord de l'un avec la bande verte et le rebord de l'autre avec la chute bleue. Ses enfants, sans le quitter du regard, bondirent de joie quand il leur tendit les moufles. Étant donné qu'ils avaient donné la même main, les petiots ne s'occupèrent pas à qui appartenait les gants et prirent plutôt celui avec la couleur qui leur plaisait. Les renfilant, ils étaient fous de joie et embrasèrent leur maman qui leur chuchota:

« Voilà, comme ça vous êtes dépareillés et complètement différents, d'accord?  
-Oui! » S'exclamèrent-ils d'un commun accord.

Puis, ils partirent en courant dehors, poussant en même temps la lourde porte en bois, sous le regard attendrit du brun qui, après avoir rangé ses aiguilles, reprit son activité précédente, soulagé d'avoir fait face à cette nouvelle petite crise.

Le soir venu, Kouki était affairé devant le feu central, à remuer le pot-au-feu, quand il entendit des voix et qu'il perçut la porte s'ouvrir en grinçant. Le brun se redressa et aida l'homme qui venait d'entrer à se débarrasser de sa lourde fourrure. Celui-ci le remercia dans un souffle, l'embrassa tendrement puis lui demanda:

"Tu as passé une bonne journée?  
-Assez, sauf si les garçons n'ont faillit plus être frères.  
-Quoi?" S'effraya son mâle en desserrant ses bottes en fourrure.

Kouki rit dans sa barbe de l'inquiétude de son amoureux qui, sous ses airs froids, était un véritable papa-poule. Celui-ci s'approcha du brun en l'enlaçant et en lui demandant la cause de son hilarité, les sourcils froncés. L'androgynus se retourna, ôta un flocon de neige des cheveux couleur encre devant lui puis lui expliqua:

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Yukio, ils étaient juste énervés que les gens se trompent dans leur prénoms et que je les habille de la même manière.  
-Comment tu as fait pour régler ça? S'étonna avec admiration le mâle qui, dans ses moments là, ne savait jamais comment il aurait réagit.  
-Un brin de couture et de couleur, le tour était joué! » Répondit Kouki, avec un beau sourire.

C'est à ce moment là que la porte de leur cabane s'ouvrit sur les deux petits, les bras chargés de morceaux de bois (ça, c'était Yukio qui insistait pour que les garçons fassent ce genre de tâche, pour devenir de grands gaillards, car Kouki se serait bien passer de leur faire risquer de se blesser) qu'ils lâchèrent à l'endroit appropriés avant de se jeter dans les jambes de leur père:

"Pa', regardes nos moufs!" S'exclama Kōtaro en souriant et en tendant son poignet, Kazunari le suivant.

L'homme prit ses enfants sur ses épaules en regardant le travail de son androgynus et, après lui avoir envoyé un regard amoureux, il partit s'asseoir prêt du feu, écoutant avec plaisir la diatribe des petits. Kouki regarda la scène, rit en voyant les paires de moufles dépareillées abandonnées par terre puis rejoins sa petite famille avec des bols en bois.


	6. Chapter 6

**FURI WEEK – chapitre 6**

De nouveau un petit crack-pairing pour ce chapitre !

* * *

 **Saturday - Different sports**

Furihata Kouki en était certain désormais : il était maudit. Définitivement maudit. Même aux Etats-Unis –qu'il avait rejoins pour un an d'étude de commerce avec pour colocataire un camarade de lycée-, la poisse qu'il avait toujours eu à cette époque l'avait suivi. Le seul moment de sa vie où il avait décidé de faire du basket-ball et il était tombé dans une promotion avec seulement des génies. La poisse je vous dis…

Aujourd'hui, il avait calmé le jeu avec le basket même s'il avait acquis un petit niveau, par manque de temps pour s'y donner à fond et également parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se ridiculiser aux States. Malgré qu'il dise cela à son colocataire, celui-ci l'obligeait à venir jouer avec lui sur un petit terrain dés qu'il voyait que le brun avait un moment de libre –durant lequel il ne travaillait ou il n'allait pas à la salle de sport.

En effet, même si Kouki avait diminué sa pratique hebdomadaire de basket, il mettait un point d'honneur à continuer le sport et s'était inscrit dans une salle de sport. L'enceinte était immense et il pouvait faire presque tous les sports qu'il voulait : piscine, musculation, gymnastique, escalade et même athlétisme ou foot –étant donné que la salle était prêt d'un complexe universitaire (ils ne pouvaient faire les deux derniers que lorsque les étudiants n'y étaient pas.)

Aujourd'hui donc, il avait quitté son appartement –laissant son ami ronflant sur le canapé- le plus silencieusement possible, en tenue de sport, sac sur l'épaule. Après un rapide trajet en métro, il arrivait à la salle et à peine dix minutes plus tard, le jeune homme était au milieu des machines de musculation.

Pourtant, même si en apparence tout allait bien, il avait su à l'instant même où il avait regardé un peu plus en détails à l'opposé de la pièce, que tout allait mal. _Il_ était là. Kouki faisait tout pour aller à la salle quand _cette autre personne_ n'était pas là, mais elle y était toujours ! A croire qu' _il_ travaillait ici…

Soupirant, le brun décida d'oublier sa présence en préparant une machine pour travailler les abdos. Mais à peine qu'il s'asseyait que la personne qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir s'asseyait à une machine à deux mètres de lui. Il était maudit, vous dis-je !

Cet autre, là, il ne savait pas comment il s'appelait, mais une chose est sûre : Kouki ne l'aimait pas. Bon, c'était très immature de sa part mais vivre trois années entouré de génies, ça vous file un sacré complexe d'infériorité ! Alors, dés qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un de très fort et doué, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie… En effet, cet homme était grand, musclé, beau –il fallait le dire- et attirait tout le monde vers lui –tellement il était doué dans tous les sports que proposait l'enceinte. Et son sourire, trop éclatant, trop...enfin, Kouki en avait marre, en résumé. Il l'avait donc, comme un gamin, surnommé "Colgate".

Peut être que c'était ses études ou le quotidien qui le faisait devenir ainsi, mais il avait l'impression, dans ces moments là, de devenir petit à petit un fonctionnaire aigri qui n'appréciait rien. Soupirant discrètement, il visa les écouteurs de son MP4 dans ses oreilles, puis commença docilement son exercice.

Pendant ce temps, plusieurs étudiants ou autres arrivaient dans la salle, Kouki observait tranquillement les nouveaux venus -en faisant fi des habitués qui allait chaleureusement saluer "Colgate" un peu plus loin- mais ne fit pas attention au groupe un peu inquiétant qui s'avançait dans la pièce, malgré qu'il l'ait vu.

Alors qu'il se redressait pour éponger sa sueur avec la serviette bleue-ciel qu'il avait emmené et boire une gorgée d'eau, il entendit un cri:

« Rendez le moi, s'il vous plait ! »

Se retournant vers la source, il vit le fameux groupe, en face d'un étudiant. Celui-ci avait le poing serré face aux autres jeunes, tous sourire qui lui dirent :

« Te rendre quoi ?

-Mon portable ! Vous êtes passé prêt de mes affaires et je ne le trouve plus, rendez le moi ! »

Les jeunes rirent allègrement en niant les faits. Pourtant, l'étudiant ne semblait pas en prendre compte et leur demanda de nouveau de lui rendre son bien. Vu la tête des types, Kouki se doutait qu'ils avaient quelque chose à voir avec cette affaire. Il jeta un regard à l'accueil mais ne vit personne. De nature toujours peureuse, il ne voulait pas tout de suite aller voir en détails ce qu'il se passait et il était –avec "Colgate", le seul à être sur des machines aussi prêts de l'entrée- mais, ayant été victime de vol au lycée, il ne voulait pas laisser le jeune homme seul si cela dégénérait.

Plus loin, celui qui semblait être le chef du groupe –un grand gars très musclé-, avait l'air de se lasser des questions du garçon et s'avança vers lui, l'air menaçant. Il le prit par le col mais l'étudiant continuait de demander son dû. Alors que le type levait le poing, il se fit interrompre par la main de Kouki qui, bravant sa peur, avait effectivement tenu sa promesse intérieure, et ne voulait pas laisser l'étudiant seul.

« Messieurs, rendez-lui son téléphone, si c'est effectivement vous qui l'avez volé.

-Désolé, nabot, on l'a pas. » Ricana le chef.

Alors que le jeune garçon grimaçait et allait répliquer, Kouki l'interrompit et reprit en ces termes :

« Je ne vous accuserai pas directement mais vous êtes les seuls témoins de ce vol, restez là le temps qu'on trouve le téléphone. »

Si le Furihata d'aujourd'hui avait l'audace de faire ça c'était parce qu'il avait grandi et qu'il avait mûri, bien évidement, mais aussi au passage parce qu'il se retrouvait avec un colocataire qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et qui lui avait appris à ne pas se laisser faire. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Taiga pour ça.

Pourtant, malgré qu'il soit fier de son petit effet et de son discours fort diplomate, cela n'eut pas l'air d'avoir le même effet sur le gang. Leur boss prit donc par surprise Kouki en le prenant à son tour par le col et en le menaçant ouvertement :

« T'as pas à me donner d'ordre, crétin. Maintenant dégage de not' chemin. »

Grimaçant, le brun répondit négativement à sa demande et, alors qu'il attendait le coup de poing qui signerait un bel hématome sur sa joue pour les prochains jours à venir, celui-ci ne vint pas. Lorsqu'il ouvrit un œil qu'il avait inconsciemment et lâchement fermé, il tomba sur ses pieds et découvrit un dos abrupt. Ouvrant les yeux, il ne reconnut pas tout de suite la personne mais, le choc passé, il reconnu son sauveur.

"Colgate". Mince…

Celui-ci, malgré que Kouki l'ait toujours vu souriant et gentil, l'étonna clairement par le regard qu'il faisait. Alors que le faux-gangster allait le frapper, l'immense brun (bien plus grand que dans ses souvenirs) l'arrêta très simplement en lui tordant légèrement le bras. Et il maîtrisait le krav-maga maintenant, super… En tout cas, cela eut le mérite de faire pleurnicher presque le grand gaillard qui accepta sa défaite une minute plus tard en rendant le téléphone à l'étudiant. Sûrement pour éviter d'avoir un bras cassé ou pour échapper au regard noir du grand - _trop_ grand, bordel- brun, qui sait…

Après qu'ils soient partis, l'étudiant les remercia tout les deux puis rejoint ses affaires. Puis, ce fut le moment gênant… Kouki n'osait pas se tourner vers l'autre, qui avait retrouvé son superbe sourire. Il avait dit superbe ? Non…

Bon, il lui était reconnaissant au fond de lui alors il devrait peut être le remercier. Se frottant la nuque, il souffla finalement en se tourna de moitié vers l'autre brun

« Euh, merci, au fait…pour, euh, être intervenu.»

Puis, ce fut à cet instant là qu'il perdit la partie, complètement, s'il ne l'avait pas déjà perdue… Il croisa _le_ regard, un regard noisette, brillant et…heureux, et son cœur rata un battement.

« C'est rien, tu sais, tu as fait exactement la même chose avant moi !

-C'était moins héroïque, mais c'est vrai. »

Deuxième round ! Le grand brun rit, aux éclats, d'un rire grave et clair qui lui retourna de nouveau le ventre. Rougissant contre son gré, il baissa les yeux vers le sol abîmé de la salle et commença à demander, en bégayant :

« Euh, je me disais, hm, comment dire, si, euh, que-

-Qu'on prenne un café ensemble ? Mais c'est une super idée ! On se retrouve à la cafétéria de la salle à 11 heures, ça marche ? Ah, et au fait, je m'appelle Kiyoshi Teppei, et toi ?» Coupa le grand brun avec un sourire en coin.

Kouki lui répondit dans un souffle, totalement figé par la proposition qu'il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de refuser et celle qu'il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de demander (il ne se souvenait déjà plus de ce qu'il voulait dire…). Il regarda donc sans bouger, les pommettes rouges, Kiyoshi –puisque c'était son nom- s'éloigner, avec de grands signes de la main, vers la salle d'escalade –ce qui semblait son sport de prédilection- en se faisant la remarque que son ventre faisait encore des tours de manège à chaque fois qu'il voyait ce sourire.

Oui, définitivement, il détestait cet homme.


	7. Chapter 7

**FURI WEEK – chapitre 7**

Bonjour ! Et bien, voici la fin de cette semaine, enfin ! Je vais pouvoir moins stresser !

Dans tous les cas, j'ai été ravie d'écrire ces petits OS, malgré que celui-ci ne me plaise pas trop, et je souhaite un joyeux anniversaire à notre petit Kouki ! Je vous rappelle que je compte reprendre mon recueil AkaFuri dans une ou deux semaines, mais j'essayerai de voir si une autre semaine de ce type ne se prépare pas avant ! N'oubliez pas que le chapitre 1 de Tokyo Animal est arrivé et que, même si vous ne connaissez pas Hakiyuu !, l'univers peut vous plaire !

Merci beaucoup, bonne lecture, et à la prochaine !

* * *

 **Sunday - Furihata's birthday (libre)**

Les yeux rivés dans son reflet dans la fenêtre d'en face, il grimaça un peu plus en voyant le début de cernes qui se dessinait sous ses yeux. Se frottant le visage, il soupira en se disant qu'il faudrait qu'il arrive à dormir un peu avant le retour de Tetsuya, prévu dans deux semaines environ. Ça faisait tout aussi deux semaines qu'il était partit en France... Déjà... Soupirant, il se redressa en entendant l'annonce de son arrêt. Sortant de la bouche de métro et frissonnant à cause de l'air frais, il réajusta son écharpe en laine pour commencer à marcher lentement. Il n'en voulait jamais à son amant de partir, puisque c'était à cause de son travail, mais les mois sans lui étaient long et ne semblaient jamais se finir. Puis les rares moments où ils pouvaient se voir passaient bien trop vite...

S'arrêtant parfois, l'œil attiré par les lumières d'une vitrine –qui n'abordaient pas encore les décorations de Noël-, il essayait de s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas penser à la soirée qu'il allait passer seul –même si la journée n'avait pas été très désagréable. Alors qu'il marchait donc dans la rue, les lampadaires s'allumant peu à peu alors que le soleil se couchait doucement, son téléphone sonna dans la poche de son blouson. Malgré qu'il s'agisse d'un numéro inconnu, il répondit et écarta vivement l'appareil de son oreille dans la seconde suivante à cause des cris qui retentirent :

« _JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, KOU-CHAN-CHIII !»_

En vérité, il s'agissait de deux voix bien distinctes qu'il reconnu facilement. Soupirant avec amusement –ne notant même pas ce qu'avait dit les deux personnes- , il replaça le téléphone prêt de son oreille et parla :

« Kazunari, Ryouta, c'est vous, non ?

- _C'est nous !_ Répondit une voix qui semblait celle de Kise.

- _On t'appelle rapidement pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire !_ Poursuit Kazunari.

-Comment ça ? » S'étonna le brun.

Sa question ne fit que rire ses deux amis qui se moquèrent allègrement de son oubli. Se fustigeant mentalement et rougissant, Kouki venait effectivement pour la première d'oublier le jour d'anniversaire de ses vingt-cinq ans ! Il était peut être trop concentré à penser à quelqu'un d'autre pour penser à lui-même. Cette pensée le fit perdre son sourire joyeux alors qu'il écoutait les deux garçons lui raconter leur journée. Il se reprit dans le ton de sa voix pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas puis raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard. Dans la foulée, il reçut des messages de ses anciens camarades de lycée et de ses parents qu'il verrait pendant ses prochains congés.

C'était peut être son anniversaire mais ce serait toujours une journée très fade…

C'est en pianotant sur son clavier qu'il arriva devant son immeuble et qu'il y entra, sans remarquer la lumière à la fenêtre de son balcon. Saluant le plus chaleureusement possible le concierge, il se força à grimper les escaliers jusqu'au quatrième étage. Arrivé devant sa porte, il y inséra sa clé mais la porte se retrouva fermée après qu'il l'ait tournée. Etonné et se souvenant vaguement d'avoir fermé sa porte le matin même, il l'ouvrit de nouveau et entra avec prudence dans l'appartement. Son côté légèrement paranoïaque du lycée ne l'avait jamais quitté…

Déposant son sac en bandoulière en cuir contre le mur de l'entrée après s'être déchaussé, il se dirigea lentement vers la salle à manger. Pourtant, ce qu'il vit lorsqu'il arriva, ou du moins la personne qu'il vit, le fit se stopper soudainement. Les yeux grands ouverts, il rougit et laissa tomber les clés qu'il avait encore en main alors qu'il courrait presque enlacer la personne en face de lui. Il l'embrassa avec un amour non feint puis l'enlaça encore en riant doucement de la surprise, alors que son homologue lui souriait amoureusement.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Kouki. »

Finalement, cette journée n'était pas si fade que ça…


End file.
